In many circumstances, filters provide treated water to users, either for direct consumption or for later storage. In particular configurations, water filters equipped with storage receptacles can provide a reservoir of pre-filtered water for use by individuals. Conversely, water filters affixed to faucets and other outputs are equipped to provide a continuous stream of filtered water to a user for immediate consumption or use. However, conventional water filters suffer from numerous drawbacks.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,461 of Bommi et al. describes a dome shaped filter cartridge created using an ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (UHMPE) binder impregnated with small pore size activated carbon particles. This cartridge is used in a filter having a receptacle, and lacks portability or immediacy of use.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,504 of Kuennen describes a carbon block filter formed by bonding together an activated carbon mixture with a binder to form a carbon block. This carbon block is then encased in a nonwoven fabric material. Specifically, the patent disclosure calls for the carbon filter to be encased a non-woven plastic fabric, such as polypropylene. Kuennen describes using the carbon filter in a home treatment system, and as such is not portable.
These and other current devices and articles of the art lack the ability to provide a fluid filtering device that is compactable for personal transport and storage but also allows for a significant volume to be filtered and provided to a receptacle for immediate use. Therefore, what is needed in the art is a fluid filtering apparatus that has an expandable configuration that allows for the filtering of a serving size volume of fluid or more in rapid fashion and in an easily portable configuration.